Girl's Not Grey
by greysfanhp
Summary: Kelly/Belle the way it was meant, lol. Goes through the first movie with little twists to get out favourite couple together. Might turn M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

**Sooo, this is just a prologue people. I'll get to the good stuff soon. For those of you who got here expecting an update on one of the Twilight stories, fear not – I'm getting all of that sorted out.**

**I was also wondering… anybody up for being my beta for this story? Come on… I'm not that bad and I don't bite ;)**

Prologue

She had strait A's and long jet black hair, a kind face and a sweet smile. Kelly Jones was the daughter every parent wanted. No one was exempt for falling for the magic of her ivory skin and her heartbreaking puppy dog eyes. Her father was one of the best lawyers in the world and had taught his young daughter all the tricks in the game to get what you wanted. Her mother had being the one to teach her that trademark smirk and every time they went to a dinner party, Kelly saw the way she moved her hips first and then asked the Lord or millionaire if he was going to help sponsor one of her many projects. But she also saw the way her parents looked at each other, the adoration in each others eyes and the special smile they reserved only for them. That's what her parents always subconsciously told her – never conform, get only that which makes you truly breathlessly happy.

At the dire age of ten Kelly Jones' life was simply perfect – she went to one of the most prestigious school's in England, her parent's gave her nothing but the best – Louis Vuitton was the maker of her school bags, Pelletier watches were carelessly thrown around, Channel no. 5 mingled with the very oxygen she breathed and only the likes of Tommy Hilfiger, Ralph Lauren, Prada, Gucci and Yves Saint Laurent had the privilege to dress her.

Anyone who'd seen her back then would have laughed their wigs off at the very thought the smart girl with the sweet smile could ever end up anywhere else but marrying one of the princes, mention Kelly and St. Trinians in the same sentence and that was madness right there. So… how did she end up being head girl of that school and walking around it like sex on heels?

Simple enough, her parents were fighting while her father was speeding like a psychopath on uppers. The Bentley they were driving was not prepared for the collision when a truck came literally from out of nowhere. To this day Kelly still can't remember what they were fighting about, what had propelled her father to push the accelerator and look away from the road and made her mothers blue eyes well up in a cascade of tears.

As the ambulance arrived she saw both her parents gasping for breath while the soft brown leather of their seats was stained with crimson red. Her father turned to look at her with the ghost of the smile she knew so well.

"Promise me," he started, while Kelly nodded despite feeling like every cell in her body was about to explode with pain despite only having a gash on her right arm. "Promise me, you'll give 'em hell, kid. Just like your mother and I did."

"Of course, daddy!" She squealed as the tears she'd been holding back let loose freely.

"Now, now, baby girl." He said while feeling the blood on his abdomen flow freely. "Give us a kiss and a hug before we sort this mess out, 'k?"

Kelly flung her arms around her fathers' neck and using all his strength he bit back the groan that was dying to come out of his mouth because of the intensity of the pain her touch brought him. With the last energy his body could muster he took hold of his wife's hand, squeezed it tightly like he always did before closing his eyes and letting the darkness engulf him.

That was how Kelly Jones was thrown into the big wild world without a moments warning, and how Camilla Fritton entered her life.

Kelly had been sitting on a hospital bed for at least two hours despite her stitches being completed a long while before. Her skinny jeans were all dirty and her white Abercrombie blouse was covered in blood. She replayed the scene over and over again in her mind trying to figure out where the other car had come from, but she had being too busy looking at the glossy pages of Vogue and circling the items she wanted to pay any attention what so ever.

"Girlie, are you alright?" The blonde woman asked not bothering to hide the worry on her pale face. Her face looked familiar, like she'd seen it in an old photo or met a long, long time ago.

"Yes." Kelly answered, quickly hiding in an emotionless expression.

"Fine enough, I didn't expect you to." The woman replied, easily seeing the truth etched all over her body language.

"Who are you?" Kelly asked.

"I'm Camilla Fritton." She answered. "Your mother and I were best friends."

Kelly's eyes widened a bit. So this was the infamous Camilla that had accompanied her mother throughout school. She had shown her a few photos but now realized why she didn't recognize her – Camilla had dropped the seventies style and now dressed all the part of a post-war upper middle class eccentric.

"They're… they're," Kelly tried to splutter. "They're… gone, aren't they?"

Camilla nodded and brought the now crying girl into her arms. "There, there, girlie."

"What's going to happen?" Kelly asked as she was released of the woman's iron grip.

"Well, you can come home with me. I'm headmistress of St. Trinians now and I'm more than sure you can have a dashing good fun there."

Kelly nodded, not really caring anymore. "My things?"

"I picked some stuff on my way. You can go back anytime to get more of course. But how about in the mean time we get you out of that?" She said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and guiding her to the bathrooms. She pulled out of her bag a fresh pair of jeans, a comfortable shirt and a thick jumper. Kelly took them and entered one of the cubicles.

"Bugger… my parents are dead." She said quietly, her mind just not being able to wrap itself around the concept of not having them anymore. Everything was going in slow motion. She put on the clean clothes gratefully and quickly discarded the bloody ones into a bin not wanting to ever see the two hundred pound outfit again in her life.

She splashed some cold water and as she did so the words her father always told her came rushing into her mind.

"Straiten up little soldier, stiffen up that upper lip."

She nodded at her reflexion. _I'll get through this if it's the last thing I do, _she promised herself before walking strait out to the waiting woman.

**Just thought we could use a bit more of Kel's background… anyway. R&R! Uh by the way… cyber biscuit to whoever can detect the Eminem lyric.**


	2. Hogwarts for Pikeys

**So everybody! The winner of the cyber biscuit was: ****HotdogInAPineappleWorld. To put it in her words – so close and yet so far… because although she did identify the lyric she mixed the song a bit. The correct answer was "Mockingbird".**

**So anyway people… ON WITH THE STORY! Jajaja.**

Hogwarts for Pikeys

_8 years later_

Kelly Jones looked out of the window that oversaw the entrance to her school. A small but very expensive car was quickly making its way towards the main building.

"Kelly?" The twins whined on the walkie-talkies, begging her to let them unleash paintball hell on the '57 Rolls-Royce.

"Girls, this is an important one – we can't go around bombarding Miss Fritton's brothers' car just like that."

She heard them sigh. "But he's not nice; you know what the archives say about him!"

"I know, I know but let's save that for later."

"Okay, Kelly." They said in unison.

"This is creepy Daddy… where is everybody?" A girl's worried voice said from downstairs. Kelly smiled widely… this one was just going to be too easy to break – not one step in the school and already trembling.

"I'm sure they're all hard at work, darling." The man answered_; got that one right, love_. Kelly thought as the sound of a desk smashed through the top-floor window._ Damn… Rea and Tay are probably fighting again._

"New girl?" Polly asked, her head peeping out of Geometry class. Kelly nodded with a knowing smile and the head geek quickly slipped out of her class to listen.

"We're here to see Miss Fritton." Carnaby said.

"You're not from Inland Revenue are you?"

"I'm… Camilla's… younger… brother." He answered slowly.

"We already know that, silly…" Kelly muttered.

"Uh! You'll 'ave to forgive me – me brain don't kick in 'till Wednesday if I've been out canin' it all weekend." Beverly explained. The two girls crouched to see if they could get a good look at the new girl.

"That's a nasty piece of work." Polly whispered looking at the perfectly ironed uniform and long braid the girl was sporting.

"You'll know what I mean." Beverly said lightly winking at the girl.

"Somehow, I doubt she does." Kelly snickered.

"Miss Fritton, ya bruvva's 'ere ta see ya." Beverly announced to the whole school through the intercom. Immediately every girl in hearing vicinity swarmed around the stairs to get a first glimpse of the fun to come.

"_Ya ba ba ear ta cee ya._ It means nothing to me. _Rien. Nicht. Nada." _Miss Fritton's voice trilled loudly from the earpiece. All the girls tried stifling their laugh; Beverly's English was something their headmistress never tired of criticizing.

"I said… your bruvva… is 'ere… to see ya'." Bev repeated slowly, as if speaking to a very old, very deaf person.

"Tell him I'll be down in a moment." Miss Fritton replied as she stepped out of her office and looked at all the gawking girls. "And Beverly… it's _brother_, not bruvva. We don't give you elocution lessons for nothing!" She said before turning the key-chain microphone off. "What have you got in mind for her?"She asked Kelly.

"Oh the usual, Miss."

"Top, top. Let's see if our Annabelle Fritton can live up to her surname." The older woman said with a hint of mischief in her eyes. Kelly smirked, even after years of living with the woman she never stopped being amazed at how rebellion ran so deeply in her blood. Kelly turned around to look back down in the stairs, and there she was – Annabelle Fritton herself looking back at them with absolute terror in her eyes.

"Ok, girlies. You can have your fun later." Miss Fritton said and all the girls except Kelly and Polly immediately ran back into there classrooms the minute Annabelle turned to look at her Father. She quickly looked back up, and from their hiding place Kelly saw how the poor girl paled several tones when she saw the place empty.

"Why would I want to buy a painting from someone with your dubious reputation?" Said Miss Frittons' long-lost brother.

"Well that's my cue, girls." The headmistress whispered before winking and walking towards the newcomers. "But that's what you do, isn't it, Carnaby?"

He quickly snapped the phone shut and turned around. "Hello, Camilla," her brother said frostily.

The two girls looking at the scene below were interrupted by a first year pulling Kelly by the skirt. "Yes?" The Head Girl asked.

"Tanya and Andrea have smashed the whole classroom." The smaller girl informed them. Kelly sighed before following her to said classroom. But before stepping in she saw the twins run past her.

"Hey girls," Kelly called out.

"Yes!" The twins answered happily running to her.

"Do you think you two could do me a favour?" She asked them with the smile that ensured fun for the next couple of hours.

"Of course, Kelly." They answered in unison.

"Find out who started the fight and then attach them to the tractor and give them a stroll around the grounds. You know… give them a bit of fresh air to reflect on their actions."

The girls smiled and ran into the increasingly loud room.

"Well I've got to call the guys in the Indonesia." Polly said absently as they heard Annabelle begging her Father not to leave her there through the open window. "Don't go too hard on her, Kel. If her record is right she's gone through a lot."

"I'm always nice." Kelly answered innocently.

"Whatever." The geek replied rolling her eyes as the bell rang, this triggering an explosion of activity as pupils burst out of classrooms, shouting, screaming and hurling themselves into every direction. Kelly looked at the crowd and saw the new girl stuck in the middle, scared to even move a muscle.

When the crowed finally dispersed Kelly was left at the end of the hall, leaning on the door staring at the new girl with the look she usually reserved for Flash. The girl was stunned to her spot gawking at the Head Girl.

Yes… Annabelle was shocked to say the least, too many events had gone in the last hour for her to actually be able to focus on anything. The girl she was left staring at was a stunner, which added to a general air of intimidatingly cool sophistication, and dressed in a school uniform that had been customized to look artfully outrageous, she was the exact antithesis of Annabelle Fritton – who could be described as seventeen going on seventy.

"Your old man's Roller looks like it's seen better days," Kelly observed, breaking the silence as she walked slyly to the girl.

"No. It's a classic. Daddy's an expert on the finer things. He has an art gallery in Mayfair," Annabelle explained earnestly. "I'm Annabelle. Miss Fritton's niece." She added in a pompous tone.

"Well, excuse me. I'll have someone come fetch your bags." Kelly replied sarcastically, not impressed in the least.

Annabelle bristled inwardly but decided not to take the bait, so she said in a deliberately sugary tone, "Sorry – I didn't get your name."

"Kelly Jones. I'm head girl." She replied, her face now inches away from Annabelle's, close enough for the new girl to smell the Gucci Guilty that Kelly was so fond of.

"_Really?_" Annabelle asked, not bothering to hide her disproval. _Why the hell did I say that?_ She asked herself, mentally punching herself as Kelly's face immediately darkened and she sent the new girl a freezing glare that put the iceberg that sunk the titanic to shame. _That should get the point across,_ Kelly thought as she walked towards the dormitories, already having made up her mind to give the girl a personal tour of the place. She had the St. Trinians attitude somewhere buried behind the terrified mousy exterior, and Kelly Jones was bent on bringing it out.

**So… what do you guys think? If you hate it, tell me why, if you don't hate it, also tell me. R&R!**


	3. Your Latest Tricks

Your Latest Trick

_THWACK!_

Every girl in the dorm saw Annabelle Fritton splat unceremoniously on the double-doors. The new girl lay knocked out cold on the marble ground, sprawled for all to see. All the girls were bent over laughing, well, all but Kelly Jones. She was too busy trying to make the computer explode with her eyes. The prank was tradition at St. Trinians, she had no objection to that, but when the girl lay naked, exposed to the world, for some reason, she wasn't liking it, not in the least.

"Crap. That can't be good." Polly muttered to herself, praying that (a) if she had a concussion, Annabelle wasn't about to blab to the police and sew every single girl in the school, and (b) she also hoped that Kelly Jones wouldn't about to unleash her fury over everyone involved in the prank. Because oh yes… Polly had seen the interest which Kelly's eyes had roamed over the screen unconsciously, and the jealousy when she realized that she wasn't the only one with a 1st class ticket to staring at Frittons' petite but curvy body.

The laughing continued, but both Kelly and Polly stood rooted to their spot, not even needing to look at each other to know the video was coming down the minute the rest of the girls settled down.

"She's going to have some beautiful bruises in the morning…" Andrea said dreamily before walking away, the rest of the emo's following behind her.

"She defiantly has the body of a Posh Totty! Maybe if we can get her to loosen up her snooty persona we can have more free time with someone helping with the calls!" Chelsea giggled.

"Ok everybody, we've had our fun." Kelly ordered, using all her mental strength not to beat the air-headed blonde into next month. _Get a bloody grip of yourself, Kelly Jones. Just because she's Miss Fritton's niece doesn't mean she gets special treatment, so stop acting like you care; _Kelly reproached herself, magnificently ignoring the tiny part of her that said she wasn't so concerned about the girl just because she was Miss Fritton's niece.

"Kelly…" Polly started. "You should,"

"Yes. I'm on it." Kelly answered, quickly grabbing a white fluffy towel and making her way to the main hall, having already forgotten all her previous scolds about not caring.

Annabelle in the main time lay eyes closed on the cold marble floor thinking of all the one thousand and one ways to get even, knowing all the while she didn't have the guts or the energy to follow through any. So instead she slowly started to get up wondering how the hell she was going to get back to the dorms in a more decent outfit than her birthday suit.

"Here you go." A cool voice said draping a soft fluffy towel around her now cold and exposed body. Annabelle slowly opened her eyes blinking at the bright lights. "You were doing great until you hit the doors." The voice said still serious but with a hint of humour. Annabelle's eyes adjusted to the light and she finally understood it was none other than _Kelly's_ silky voice that had come to the rescue.

"Yes. I was rather having the time of my life." Annabelle said through gritted teeth.

"Come on, up you get." Kelly said all but carrying the younger girl to her feet.

"Why…?" She started.

"Head Girl, remember? I'm responsible for all the shit that happens here." Kelly quickly answered hoping the new girl would be satisfied with the excuse. _It's not an excuse, that's why I'm doing it;_ Kelly thought earnestly. "Look, it's just St. Trinians tradition, so don't get too fussed up about it, okay? Everybody went through something similar so don't get your knickers in a knot."

Annabelle sighed already feeling the beginning of a migraine forming were she had collided with the door. "And the bets?" She asked in a voice that even she knew counted as whining. It was Kelly's turn to sigh this time.

"You've got one of two now, kid. You either grab your bags and go running back to that perfect 'Daddy' of yours or you suck it up – adapt, adopt, survive, kid. Basic rules of nature." Kelly said carefully, her head tilting ever so slightly as she curiously looked at the girl, taking note as she did that Annabelle Fritton was everything but a 'kid'. But she also saw that she didn't need to be a fortune-teller to be able to tell that the hurt that lingered in the younger girls eyes was strong enough to send her speed-dialling her Fathers number. "But anyway, I've got business to attend to. So if you'll excuse me." Kelly said politely and turned around. But before she could take her third step she turned to look at Annabelle who remained standing dumbstruck in the cold hall. "Oh, and by the way. If you plan on running, I suggest you take the front door. We're going to be a bit busy at the back tonight." She finished with a knowing smirk and a raised eyebrow that left no room for questioning.

Fritton nodded and quickly murmured, "Thanks." Before trudging slowly to the stairs.

"Anytime." Kelly answered, not bothering to check if the girl had heard her or not, she then pulled out her favourite scarlet red lipstick and re-applied it before composing her face to that innocently concerned expression that always made Flash a more generous man. "Game time."

Annabelle turned around to look at Kelly's retreating figure and appreciated with just a little too much enthusiasm the way her hips swayed from side to side and mentally thanked the God's for creating pencil skirts that left so little and yet so much to the imagination of all those lucky enough to see a woman of Kelly's stature grace the world by wearing one.

_Oh sod it. I'm lusting after a girl who not even in a thousand years will bother giving me the time of day. Plus, I'm cold, wet, standing like the epitome of failure in my aunt's pathetic excuse for a school. I'm going home to a beautiful view of London from my room and one of Marias hot chocolates that make everything feel alright again; _Annabelle thought with a small smile because hot chocolate _always_ makes things right.

She walked into the dormitories and noticed that nearly every girl had left, probably to the same business Kelly had gone to attend. _They're probably off running an illegal contraband of vodka…_ Annabelle thought jokingly. _Or maybe selling crude crystal meth... bloody terrorists should be locked away. _She laughed at the thought of a bunch of school girls flogging illegal products; obviously the promise of hot chocolate had brightened the girls' mood considerably.

She pulled some clean clothes on and then doing her best not wake any of the girls, she tip toed passed the geeks high tec computers but a small YouTube page caught her attention.

_BLOODY BASTARDS! _She yelled mentally. _Not content with seeing me run around naked like a decapitated chicken they uploaded it on YOUTUBE! Freaking YOUTUBE! Bloody hell… _she thought as her face paled until her face was as white as a piece of paper. _Bloody hell… it got over a million and half of views. I am out of this place. NOW._

"Sorry, Daddy. Did I wake you?" Annabelle whispered, not wanting any attention to her escape, but trying to creep around silently in pitch black while lugging heavy bags was proving difficult.

"What is it, darling?" Said her Father's disembodied voice.

"I want you to come pick me up from this hellhole, right now! I've been broadcast on the internet."

"Darling, it sounds like a schoolgirl prank, that's all." Caranaby's tone was a little impatient, and Annabelle's hope for hot chocolate was quickly vanishing.

"NAKED, Daddy!" Annabelle couldn't help raising her voice, the man obviously wasn't understanding she had been internationally humiliated, and that someone from every single corner of the globe were laughing at her. "I want you to come and get me right now!" But from the Blackberry all that came out was the sound of two girls laughing and flirting. "Who's that?"

"Nobody, darling. I'm alone in my bed watching Desperate Housewives." Carnaby explained, but this was followed by a muffled giggle and a male voice saying, "A toast to our incredibly lucrative joint venture!"

"Who's _that_?" Annabelle was beginning to feel exasperated and the last drops of hope she had were quickly dripping away. She could hear the clinking of glasses. Her father was clearly in his club closing a business transaction.

"I'm losing -" Carnaby said, faking interference on the line before hanging up.

Furious didn't even begin to describe the rage that ran trough poor Annabelle Fritton's young body. The helplessness was astounding; she was stuck in the last place in the planet she could ever possibly want to be in and her lazy ass father was having too much fun to come pick her up. So without thinking, Fritton chucked the Blackberry and channelling all her anger into it, she took an almighty swing at the phone with her hockey stick.

_THWACK!_

For the second time that night St. Tinian's empty halls were filled with the sound of two solid bodies colliding at full speed. The small phone smashed into a bust of her great-grandmother which promptly shattered into tiny pieces.

"Annabelle Fritton!"

Annabelle looked up to see the formidable form of Miss Cleaver making her way down the main staircase.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I don't know what came over me." Annabelle spluttered absolutely mortified by what she had done. Vandalism was not her style, particularly destroying busts of her own family.

"I can't believe what you just did." Miss Cleaver's expression was severe. She paused long enough for Annabelle's heart to sink as she wondered what was coming next. "I've been looking for someone with a shot like that all term. I'm drafting you into the hockey team as of today."

Annabelle stared in shock at the retreating figure and dropped her bags in her surrender. _Adapt, adopt, survive, I guess…_

**So y'all, I hope it wasn't too OOC, I tried my best but this is the first time I try to write these characters so I'm still getting used to their quirks. Any advice or anything would be deeply appreciated. **

**Btw, a big thanks to everybody who reviewed last chapter. You people are awesome. Yes, you know who you are. **


	4. Morning Rituals

Morning Rituals

"_I had to take out a Tesco personal loan to pay the gas and electricity. But in order to do that I had to increase the credit limit on the Mastercard to pay the monthly minimum. And the only way I could do that was by transferring the balance of the Visa into – "_

"_Good work, bursar." Miss Fritton interrupted. Her eyes had been fixed on her old computer screen for the duration of his speech, to which, of course, she hadn't given even the most minimal of attention. "Sounds like you're on top of things."_

"_But we still need to pay the teachers." The bursar insisted, "otherwise they'll strike." The poor man was sweating profusely now._

_The headmistress's eyes narrowed. "They're bluffing!" She exclaimed._

_The bursar shook his head. "No, they're quite serious about this, Miss Fritton."_

"_Not the staff, bursar…" Miss Fritton said giggling then waving her hand to the screen and added, "Minnesota Fats in seat three." The bursar then realized she was playing online poker. "There's no way he can have two pairs." She clicked her mouse placing a bet and instantly lost £250. "Oh well, it was worth a shot."_

_The bursar hung his head in desperation and felt he didn't have long before he feinted. "Miss Fritton," He said going for a last-ditch attempt. "If we don't get this situation firmly under control, St Trinians will – "_

"_Not now, Bursar."_

Polly closed the Skype transmission just as the bursar finally feinted and leaned her head against the wooden table. If Miss Fritton indeed didn't get this 'situation firmly under control' Polly and Kel would have to intervene, and their methods were always rather… drastic, and in most cases life threateningly dangerous, something Polly preferred to avoid if possible – sending her friends to the trenches while she remained safely behind wasn't the best of feelings.

"S_ome dosser just pitched up._" Beverly's voice shrilled through one of the radios. The head nerd lifted her head up quickly and turned the camera on, preparing for some good laughs at the expense of the 'dosser'. "_Claims she's our new English teacher. She don't look like a English teacher. She looks like she ain't got a pot to piss in_." Beverly ever so eloquently said. Polly laughed quietly moving the camera to get a good view of 'Miss Dickenson' (according to the transfer papers she'd sent). Polly realized that Beverly hadn't been exaggerating and burst out laughing as she quickly saw the recording where Miss Dickenson had fallen into the puddle.

"_Beverly!_" Exclaimed Miss Frittons' voice through the intercom and Polly chuckled as she absently pulled out an orange juice box from her bag.

"_Sorry, Miss Fritton_." Bev started again in her best posh accent. "_It looks like she hasn't got a pot…_" the nerd then chocked on her juice as she saw the receptionists confused face. "_In which to piss._"

"You do know you enjoy spying on people far too much, don't you?" Kelly remarked from behind Polly.

"It's for the greater good." Polly replied turning quickly to stick her tongue out at the head girl before returning her attention back to her morning entertainment. Kelly just rolled her eyes as a small smile tugged at the ends of her lips due to her friends' antics. Her eyes then scanned the dorm carefully taking in the state of each girl and double checking that each and every one had made it through another night in their animalistic school. It was 10 a.m., the usual time the majority of the student body woke up after a night of negotiating with Flash. Her eyes inspected thoroughly each bed and made a mental note on who would need a first aid kit and/or the recipe for the latest hangover cure. _Anoushka deserves a hot Starbucks on the house after last night_… Kelly thought absently as her eyes _finally_ landed on Annabelle Frittons' bed. Kelly let out the breath she didn't know she was holding when she saw the younger girl tucked up warmly in her bed mentally taking note of the puffy redness that surrounded her closed eyelids, but despite this Kelly still thanked the gods for making Annabelle stay. Last night on her way back to her room, after the traditional shots of Trinsky of course, she had stumbled upon a broken bust, a shattered Blackberry and one of Annabelle's cashmere scarves. Thinking that by then the younger girl was long gone Kelly had took the red, soft, fluffy scarf (which she had noticed smelled of English rose) and unsteadily made her way to her private quarters, content to sleep the alcohol off in the ravishing company of the red scarf.

"And you say _I'm_ the creepy stalker." Polly said innocently, immediately pulling Kelly out of her world. "That was five minutes and twenty two seconds on a stopwatch."

"Oh shut up, I'm just doing my rounds." Kelly snapped back sending her friend the best death glare she could muster. She carried on walking around the dorm passing the Posh Totties.

"_I can't speak French, so I'll let the funky music do the talking, talking now…_" Chelsea sang under her breath as she got out of bed, eyes half closed on the search for her morning hot chocolate. Kelly bit her bottom lip trying to suppress the small smile of ironical pride when she heard her friend singing that song. Chelsea had in fact gotten an A* on her French GCSE last year and was perfectly fluent in the language. The few people who knew, with the natural exception of Kelly, thought the Posh Totty had only learnt the language to make her kinky calls kinkier, but the head girl had not being fooled – it was Chelsea who was managing single handily the whole tribe's finances, and if that meant reading and understanding a whole book on current economy or learning French just to be able to flirt her way to cheap or in some cases, free, lingerie from the other side of the Channel then the Totty wouldn't mind creeping out at 1 a.m. to the library with a candle to study until the first morning lights came flashing in through the small window.

Once Kelly was content with her inspection she quickly made her way out of the dorm, but not before having a one last glance at Annabelle's now slowly waking form. What was it about this girl that got Kelly going mushy? Was it her deep brown eyes you could just melt in? Or maybe her full red lips that jut begged to be kissed… _Pull your act together, Jones. The last thing you want to do is fall for Miss Fritton's niece! You don't have the time for these sorts of things. You're too broken to love._ Kelly reproached herself as she tore her eyes off Annabelle and left the room.

"Polly," Chelsea started, still in her pyjamas and holding her pink mug of hot chocolate. "Did Kelly just stare at Annabelle in a way that can only be described as 'adoring'? I mean our 'love-is-for-fools' Kelly?"

"I think she did, Chel's." The nerd answered sounding just as baffled.

**My dear reviewers and subscribers thank you so much for your support. You guys are epic (: I know it was a short chapter but you'd be surprised how hard it was for me to write it, jajaja. Anyway… D.F.T.B.A.!**


	5. The Mapping Conundrum

**To everybody who reviewed last chapter. Thank you so much. It meant a lot. I know I didn't manage to get back to all of you and I'm really sorry about that so I'm just going to give y'all a shout out. Special thanks to – KT thanks so much for all the reviews you've left me, not just for last chapter; NeedNoName I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well; Wolf-Girl 0609 again, thanks for the review and I really hope you find this chapter as good as the previous ones; and last but not least, Dangerous Redhead, thank you for thinking this is amazing **

The Mapping Conundrum 

Annabelle trudged down the stairs slowly as she carefully inspected the map one of the nerds had given her last night. She had her school schedule in her other hand and every few minutes she'd shift her attention from one to the other. Things seriously did not add up, and not helping was the fact a group of first years had ambushed her as she left the dinning hall and drenched the already inaccurate map with strawberry milkshake. Naturally, Annabelle had rolled her eyes at the childish behaviour and kept her head held high despite being on the verge of tears inside.

"Ma' god Lauren! Don't ya see that your bitchiness is ruining everything! We got no reason to put up with your crap dat you're angry all the TIME!" A girl shouted at another in the middle of the hall. Annabelle looked at the girls and guessed they were chavs.

"WHAT? Me ANGRY? Tha' is so wrong Bronte'! You ain't got a FUCKING clue 'bout what you talking about!" The girl name Lauren roared back in a voice far too loud for the confined space they were in.

_Jeez…_ Fritton thought, _what is wrong with these people? Not even nine o'clock in the morning and they're already chewing off their heads._

Annabelle made her way through the seemingly endless mass of the ancient building, desperately trying to find J12 for her first class. The bell rang indicating the start of the first class and the remaining girls that had being lingering around all entered their classrooms with a defiant smirk across their lips.

_Oh bugger_, she cursed to herself. _I am so late!_ Annabelle looked at her map once more and figured that the classroom that was directly beneath one of the pink stains had to be J12 German class. She ran across the empty halls and burst into the classroom.

"Wotcha doing here, ugly?" Taylor asked angrily. Annabelle turned to look at her. "Nobody eva' usas this room except me!"

"I'm looking for J12." Annabelle managed to squeak out.

"Well it ain't ere'!" Taylor yelled back.

"You're looking for the new J12. This is the old one." A soft voice said from the shadows. Annabelle jumped and narrowed her eyes trying to find the source of the voice. "Just ask someone to take you there and you'll be fine." Annabelle realized it was the head Emo talking, which was a bit confusing seeing as Kelly had told her yesterday when she'd rescued her from a boobie trap that the emo's and the chavs couldn't stand being in the same room, let alone hold a decent conversation.

"Th-Thanks." Annabelle mumbled out as she rushed out.

"Oh and Fritton!" Taylor called out. Annabelle turned around dreading imminent death for some reason. "You's neve' in dis room. Got it?" Annabelle nodded profusely and ran out.

_This has got to be the worst Monday in my life. _She thought to herself angrily as she tried to make sense of the map.

"Aghhhh!" She finally yelled. "For Pete's sake this map is wrong!" She said as she crumpled up the map.

"Now really, Annabelle. Scrunching up that map isn't going to get you anywhere." A sly seductive voice said from behind her.

"Well apparently even if it isn't I still wont' be able to get to class. This place is a maze and the map looks like a first year made it." Annabelle said on the verge of sobbing as she slowly turned around to face the head Posh Totty.

"That's probably because a first year did make it." Chelsea said with a giggle. "Now don't worry too much about it, half the school doesn't show up for first period anyway so it's not like you're going to get in trouble."

"God, if I do get in trouble Daddy will kill me." Annabelle said letting out a sigh. Chelsea smiled; the new girl already looked better, so she put her arm around hers and made her mind up to take her to the common room.

"I suspect you're exaggerating." Chelsea said with a big knowing grin on her face. "But look, you're going to get in trouble. Have you looked around where you are? So because of that ninety-nine per cent of the time your parents never have to know. Miss Fritton doesn't want your parents to think you became a fuck-up here any more than _you_ want your parents to think you're a fuck-up." Chelsea said with a warm smile.

"But don't you think the fact you've ended up here isn't a big indicator that you're already a… 'fuck-up' as you put it?" Annabelle replied still desperately trying to remain composed despite hearing electric shots hitting random people in a physics class. Chelsea laughed.

"Really, Annabelle. It's like you don't know grownups. They'll go to great lengths just to ignore the fact their precious kids are little demons." Chel's said laughing and rolling her eyes.

"How did you…?" Annabelle started.

"End up here?" The blonde asked as she was distracted with checking out her reflection on a passing mirror. "I used to go to The Leys but I got expelled when they caught me drunk and in bed with the rugby captain. Totally worth it though – that boy really new what he was doing with his tongue." She said a small reminiscing smile playing on her plump pink lips. "But Daddy was furious so his punishment was to send me here. Now that backfired on him." She said before she stopped in front of a large door and pulled it open.

Annabelle was left facing what looked like the comfiest common room she had ever seen in her life. There were a couple of mini bars scattered around the room and a large plasma TV hanging from one side. Comfy chairs and mismatching carpets filled the room, as did old magazines, CD's and tons of curious objects left by the inhabitants of the school. Despite half empty beer bottles lying around everywhere Annabelle still just wanted to snuggle up in one of those blankets and sleep her worries away.

"I'll take that expression as you like it," Chelsea said giggling. "Anyway, Kelly says you should skip the rest of the day. From the looks of you, the past two hours have being hell and the last thing you need is double German and Business Studies."

"How did she…?"

"Oh, hun'." Chelsea started with a condescending laugh. "Kelly knows everything, not to mention she's taken on a special interest in you…" She said slyly before breaking in a fit of giggles. "On that same note, I heard you got picked to be on the hockey team so you should go out to the pitch at around six-ish."

"Thank you." Annabelle said earnestly.

"Don't mention it, kiddo. You looked like you needed some help." The Posh Totty said absently as she stared at her perfect face once again in a hand mirror that seemed to be surgically attached to her left hand, and applied some lip gloss that was also ever-present on her right. "Now, I'm going to have to leave, the House of Commons seems to be in need of some entertainment." Chelsea said winking at Annabelle as she turned to leave with a kinky smile and already dilated pupils.

Fritton sat down on an armchair and closed her eyes._ A special interest, eh…_ she thought with a small smile before dozing off.

**As you've probably guessed, I want to take this story nice and slowly. If it is too slow please do tell me and I'll speed it up a notch or two. Also sorry if my chav accent still isn't very good, I promise I've been trying to pay attention to how some of the people at my school speak but it's still quite hard for me to write, if any of you have any suggestions to improve (be it words or phrases) I'd love to hear them. **

**And last but not least, there was a John Green quote in this chapter, if you can figure out which one it was then you've won yourself a cyber-biscuit I'll probably be using some of his quotes so there's always shout-out if you can catch 'em. **

**R&R peeps!**


	6. Denial, Denial, Denial

Denial, Denial, Denial

_Hours earlier..._

"_I'm amazing, so amazing!_" Kanye West proclaimed in a volume so loud the windows rattled. Kelly groaned, once again she reminded herself she had to change that song to something a little more tolerable as an alarm clock.

Kelly slowly got out of bed quickly glancing at her watch – six o'clock indeed. She flicked through her iPod in search of something more decent, mmm… Katy Perry. Okay, maybe not so decent, she thought absently as she fumbled around blindly trying to find the light. Once she did, Kelly looked at her room. Whilst it was tidy on the outside you could tell by the bulging drawers that the head girl didn't have much patience for the less visible parts of her room. She did not believe in having a sock drawer or a T-shirt drawer. Kelly believed that all drawers were created equal and filled each with whatever fit. Her mother would have sacked the maids if she'd seen the state of them.

Kelly turned her desk light on and with practised efficiency reviewed both teachers' and students' schedules. Apparently New Girl Fritton (as had being dubbed in Kellys' mind) had J12 German, pretty unlucky for her first official school day Kelly thought. She double checked the map the first years had made… yep, there's no chance in hell she's going to find that classroom. Suddenly a small green form slipped under her door.

_Student: Annabelle Fritton_

_Teacher: Cleaver_

_Will now be drafted to the hockey team after an exemplary good shot._

Well, well… this was going to be interesting Kelly thought gleefully. She looked at her watch, six thirty. Time to get sexed up.

"Out here in the fields, I fight for my meals

I get my back into my living.

I don't need to fight, to prove I'm right

I don't need to be forgiven…"

The Who dutifully sang about Teenage Wastelands as Kelly put on the makeup that made her _the_ Kelly Jones, lead character of so many urban legends. Foundation, concealer, eye shadows, eyeliner, lip balm, lip gloss, perfume, brush hair, spray hair, fit into skirt, arrange shirt, find bloody tie, apologize to feet before slipping on four-inch killer heels, print schedule and look at watch. Quarter past seven. Perfect.

She turned the lights off and left the room, pausing just a moment at the door to straighten her posture and make sure her head was held up high.

Kelly walked the silent halls of St. Trinians, picking up the newspaper on her way. Geoffrey Thwaits seemed like quite the professional twat, she mused as she read his most recent interview. She rolled her eyes when he mentioned her school. Few understood or even realised that there _was_ method to their madness and that they didn't just run around like decapitated chickens hoping they didn't blow someone up next time someone had the smart idea of putting fireworks in their buttholes.

The head girl had the monumental task of enforcing rules in an anarchist school without anyone noticing. Her only allies were Polly and Miss Fritton (only, of course, in her very momentary lapses of reason) and as Kelly discarded the newspaper on a chair, she was quite proud at how well she managed to pull it all off.

She walked upstairs to the dorms and sat next to Polly who was already up and ready.

"What've you got for me?" Kelly asked.

"Not much. Things are pretty calm. The hockey match is next week, by the way. The odds are in your favour if the shot Fritton did the other night is any indication, although I'm not sure how she'll react to seeing her old school buddies."

"Does that shot have anything to do with the shattered bust downstairs?" Kelly asked as she reviewed the dismal school incomings and outgoings.

"Yep. But she was really pissed off when she did it so we might have to pump her up before the match. Her father's a complete douche as predicted."

"Hmm," Kelly mused. "Then that'll calls for some Jack on the rocks, don't think she'll be able to handle Trinksy any time soon. What tribe do you think she'll fit in?"

"Definitely not chav." Polly said giggling. Kelly smirked, the thought of the Annabelle Fritton in trackies saying 'Imma smack ya' in tha face if you keep nicking ma stuff!' was enough to amuse anyone. "I think she's too institutionalized to really commit to any tribe." Polly then added. "Unless she turns out to either be secretly kinky and perverse or willing to succumb to the sciences with me."

Kelly snorted, "I'll pay good money to see her dressed as a Posh Totty."

"Get me tickets to London Fashion week and I'll have her dressed to the nines before Easter." Chelsea said yawning as she got out of bed. Kel and Polly swivelled around in their chairs to see the Posh Totty smirking. "Oh sorry… was this supposed to be a 'secret' meeting?"

"Just scamp, Chelsea." Polly said rolling her eyes returning her attention to one of the multiple screens showing the stock market.

"Sure thing, four-eyes. Although if I might make a suggestion, Kelly should stop talking about Annabelle in French lingerie in the middle of the dorm unless she wants the whole school to find out she has the hots for Miss Frittons' niece."

Kellys' eyes widened in shock before quickly pulling her facial muscles back to the cool and indifferent expression she had worked on so much. But it was too late, the Posh Totty had seen it all.

"So it's confirmed!" She giggled quietly. "Our own Kelly Jones has a crush! And on the Head Mistresses' niece no least!"

"Chelsea Parker, if you know what's good for you, you'll shut that pretty little mouth of yours and we'll both pretend you never said that." Kelly hissed with her best death glare. The Posh Totty rolled her eyes as she checked her phone for any new texts before looking up at her friend. "You two would look really cute together, you know. And I bet fifty pounds she's gayer than a picnic basket in Bryant Park."

"I'll take that." Polly said turning around and shaking Chelsea's hand. Kelly groaned and rested her head onto the desk. "I hate you both! You're being ridiculous! Me? Annabelle Fritton? Ha! Impossible." Chelsea chuckled and ruffled Kels' bob as she went in search for her morning hot chocolate, something she only got away with because Kelly was too embarrassed to lift her now beetroot red face.

"If you like I can have her sign a non-disclosure contract." Polly offered with a sheepish smile.

"There's no need – I don't like Annabelle Fritton anymore than she likes me. Okay?" Kelly snapped back. The Head Geek shrugged her shoulders and returned her attention to the screens ignoring as Kelly left in a strut.

"She can definitely teach stubbornness to rocks." Chelsea muttered as she blew on her hot chocolate. Polly snorted, "Amen."

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later...<em>

"Ah, thought I'd find you here, girlie." Miss Fritton said loudly waking the younger girl from her peaceful sleep. "Never took you as the sort to skive classes, but then again we might have mistaken you." She said smiling as she sat down next to her niece.

"Aun- Miss Fritton," Annabelle responded quickly, panicking at being caught out of class by her Auntie no least. "I know I shouldn't have, but Kelly,"

"Dear girl, calm down! I'm not here to tell you off. Why on earth would I do that? I was just going to ask if you wanted to come down to dinner before your first hockey practice. I got some champagne in celebration." The older woman said pulling out a large green bottle from her bag and smiling widely. "Kelly showed me the clip of you blasting poor old Nana, it was a bloody good shot, I might add."

"She did?" Annabelle asked. "And you're not angry with me?"

The headmistress laughed throwing her head back. "I'm sure grandmother would've being proud of a shot like that. And I don't mind sacrificing a bust or two for the sake of your education. It is, after all, why you're here."

Annabelle cocked her head slightly to the right as if the fact she wasn't in trouble was too impossible to process. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, girlie. If I didn't get mad at Kelly Jones for absolutely destroying the statue of Great Aunt Hilda I definitely won't think twice about a bust. Now come along, girlie, there are two New York steaks waiting for us downstairs and I'm absolutely dying to open this bottle."

"But I'm not eighteen and why did Kelly destroy the statue?"

"Pish, posh! Those laws were made for the weak." The older Fritton said as she stood up, pulling Annabelle up with her and locking their arms together. "And as for Kelly, I've got many stories about that girl I could entertain you with over dinner. She's the only person in my thirty years as headmistress that's ever being able to prank me."

Annabelle raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well do tell, Auntie."

Miss Fritton looked at Annabelle closely before an expression of delighted surprise etched her features. "Don't tell me the Jones has got your attention, girlie?"

"What? No! Of course not! She just showed me around, so I'm curious! That's all. Nothing else. Why? What are you thinking? Because I can assure you right now that whatever it is you had in mind is not true. False. Wrong. See?"

"Wow. You really are one for denial." The headmistress muttered to herself. "But whatever makes you happy, girlie. Just thought you'd like to know that her favourite subject is English, she's a black belt in mixed martial arts and if you bring up the subject of her parents she'll punch you in the face. That one's more of a warning, Taylor had to have plastic surgery to fix her nose and yours is too pretty to undergo that sort of treatment." She said happily as she opened the door to her study. "Ah, I trust they're still warm, bursar?"

The small man nodded before scuttling away. "I had these ordered all the way from the Ritz." She said as she sat down in front of a delicious looking piece of meat and popping the champagne bottle open. Annabelle sat on the opposite chair sipping cautiously on the golden drink her Aunt had served her. "This tastes… this tastes like stars!" Annabelle said incredulously.

"Thought you'd like it." She answered smiling. "Now… about Kelly. Tell me your impressions."

Annabelle rolled her eyes finishing her second glass of liquid courage and taking a sip of her third, absolutely loving the feeling of inexplicable joy and warmth that was spreading through her chest rapidly. "Well Auntie, I might have a tiny little crush on her. No more than that. Yes! Exactly! It's just an innocent little thing."

"So what do you plan on doing to get her?"

"What?" Annabelle spluttered laughing. "I don't plan on doing anything, Auntie. That would be wrong and immoral. And never in a thousand years would Kelly Jones ever even think of giving me the time of day."

"Ah, to be young and in love! Just remember, Annabelle Fritton, there are no rules in love or war. Now I recommend you run to the hockey pitch if you don't want to be late."

"But I haven't had dinner."

"I don't think you'll be able to stomach much, so there's no point wasting a perfectly good steak as fertilizer for the Petunias. That champagne's all you'll really need. Send my luck to the girls!"

Annabelle looked at her watch and quickly ran out.

"So what do you think?" The headmistress asked.

Polly moved out of the shadows and sat in the seat previously occupied by Fritton Jr. cutting the steak as she spoke. "It's going to take a while to get those two together, but certainly not impossible. I've calculated all the possibilities and everything seems to be on our side."

"Good." The headmistress said mischievously, stroking Mr. Darcy as she formulated plans in her head.

**So… it's being a while, sorry 'bout that guys :/ I hope you still enjoyed this chapter Wanna review? I know you do ;) **


	7. The Match

The Match

I bet tha' new girl wins." Taylor said absentmindedly. "She's pissed and angry as hell. Can't beat tha' – Kelly only had two martinis, tha' ain't gonna be enough. Wonder what Miss Fritton slipped into her drink."

"Probably nothing, she looks like she's never touched alcohol in her life. A glass or two of anything with liquor was going to have her drunker than a skunk. However, Kelly doesn't give up, and Annabelle looks likes she's going to faint or vomit soon. Maybe both" The posh totty replied with the same absent tone as the chav, she was paying too much attention on Kelly and Annabelle to realize that the rest of the players had stopped playing and instead too, stood dumbstruck watching the two girls go at each other with the same masochistic resilience that boxers have.

"Dear Lord, how did this happen?" Polly asked horrified as she ran next to Chelsea before ducking as one of the small heavy hockey balls went flying over her head. "They're going to kill each other."

"A hundred pounds says Kelly kills her first though." Andrea said as Annabelle was pushed violently to the ground by the head girl. The thin girl quickly got back up and wiped the blood that was trickling from her split lip. Her whole face was marred with fresh bruises and scrapes that where turning an ugly colour as the blood mixed with grass and mud.

"I will take tha', Morticia. Tha' girl's too wasted to notice anything. And how did this happen? Well, I's not too sure. We was having a fine time despite that Daddy's girls over there was a bit late. We all had some whisky to warm up and then we started playing. Kelly made the princess the other team captain, I dunno why, I guess to see what she was made of."

"It all seemed to be going alright, although I did notice from the beginning that Kelly and Annabelle kept hogging the ball and trying to deliberately get the ball off from one another and personally defending the goal each time the other got near it." The posh totty added as she winced when Kelly got hit with the ball full force. "That's going to leave a bruise..."

"It just got to the point there was no reason for the rest of us to keep playing." Andrea finished.

"Have... either of them actually scored anything?" Polly asked, trying to assess how much damage the girls had done to each other and themselves.

"No. Although by this point I don't think it's too much about scoring, and more about who's the last person standing." Celia answered quietly as she flicked another page of her book.

"It's going to be days before either of them can walk properly. It's going to look like they had some seriously rough sex in a broom cupboard." Chelsea said giggling. "Maybe they're into that kind of stuff. We all know the most uptight ones are usually the most perverse."

"Trust you to know that, Chelsea..." Celia commented, for the first time bothering to look up from her book. "Wait... is Kelly about to lose?"

Annabelle had the ball and was running full speed ahead to the opposite goal. Kelly was too far away to catch up with her now but that didn't stop her from trying. Annabelle turned around to look at Kelly as she raised her stick, but by doing so she didn't notice her loose shoe lace. She tripped, accidentally hitting the ball backwards instead of forwards before falling down and fainting due to the impact. The ball in the meantime flew in the air until colliding with Kelly Jones square in the head who had been running too fast to notice the ball, much less stop. Immediately, the head girl dropped her stick and fell unconscious next to Annabelle.

"Does that... does that mean it's a draw?" The chav asked incredulously staring at the two limp bodies. "What a pair of wankers, I was about to make some good money there!"

"I think somebody should check they're not dead. They don't seem to be moving." Chelsea said slowly as she winced to get a better view of the girls but not actually moving.

"Anyone want to make a bet on who wakes up first and what their reactions are? We're already calculating the odds." A first year asked pulling out a thick notebook and pen.

"I'm in." All the girls said in unison.

* * *

><p>Annabelle slowly opened her eyes but a bright light burned them, forcing her to shut them quickly.<p>

"Take it easy, kid. That's a nasty shape your in."

"Wha-? What happened? I don't remember." Annabelle muttered, the throbbing pain raging in her body made it difficult for her to think straight. Her whole body felt exhausted and when she tried moving, her body screamed in protest. As the seconds passed, she noticed the pain was concentrated in certain areas on her arms, legs and head but what annoyed her the most was how slow her brain seemed to be working. She opened her eyes again, this time prepared for the glare and was met with the sight of a disheveled looking Kelly Jones.

There was a bandage going around her head and her perfect porcelain face was free from make-up allowing Annabelle to see the freckles that adorned her cheeks and nose despite all the bruises and scratches. Annabelle continued staring at her, not understanding where the eternally calm and in control, domineering head girl had gone. Who was this girl who looked so worried and innocent and maybe even a little bit guilty?

"Looks like someone did an awful number on you too." Annabelle rasped out.

The head girl snorted and an amused half smile graced her features. "Yeah... who knew you had it in you."

"Wait... did I-? Oh my god, Kelly! I'm so sorry! I'm really so sorry!" Annabelle quickly answered, pushing herself up in an effort to be more convincing.

Kelly chuckled and waved her hand dismissively. "You only gave me the concussion." Annabelle's eyes widened. "The rest is down to my pride and stubbornness. As for you, well, I'm partly responsible for that too."

"I- I don't remember much. I only remember going to Aunties to celebrate getting on the team, and I remember some champagne. Definitely champagne. And then I was running to the pitch and then... then I don't remember much. Just snippets of you and me playing. Bu-But, Kelly, are you alright?"

"It's just a scratch, kid. It's going to take a lot more to bring me down, I'll tell you that." Kelly said smiling a tired, lopsided grin. "Anyway, I've got to go now. I've got a school to run, you know? I'll see you later, Fritton. Just go to sleep and you'll be okay too, yeah?"

Annabelle smiled timidly and closed her eyes, immediately a wave of lethargy hit her and she started drifting off. But just before she did, she swore she felt soft lips slowly kissing her forehead and a silky voice quietly saying, 'you'll be okay, kid.'

Kelly Jones straightened up quickly and blushed furiously when she noticed what she had done. _Stupid, stupid Jones... what the hell do you think you're doing? 'You'll be okay, kid?' What the hell was that anyway?! You've got to quit this nonsense before you start acting like a love sick posh totty. This cannot end well!_ She berated herself as she quietly left the room.

"Soooooo! How did it go in there?" The posh totty asked with a far too knowing grin.

"Yes, I gave her the talking to she deserved! You can't just do what she did to me and expect to get away with it, oh no! I made sure she understood the severity of her crime." Kelly immediately answered. _Severity of her crime? Now where the hell did __**that**__ come from? _Kelly wondered as she started walking to her room ignoring the blonde who quickly caught up with her as she giggled.

"Oh, did you now?"

"Yes, yes I did. Look, it's 3 o'clock in the morning, Chelsea. Do me a favor and bugger off." The head girl ordered, trying to muster all the authority she could on the last sentence but the blonde wasn't dissuaded.

"So you're telling me Annabelle Fritton isn't in you're good books anymore?" She inquired innocently.

"No, she never was and if she were, I'd burn my library; and if you don't leave me the hell alone in the next ten seconds you'll be joining Fritton in my black list, okay?"

Chelsea sighed, "The course of true love never did run smooth."

"Quit quoting Shakespeare and scamper off. Don't you have something better to do than pester me incessantly?"

"Hey! You started!"

The head girl reached her door and turned around to face the blonde. She was in no mood to play entertainer and Chelsea, despite usually having more slack than most, was pushing Kelly's patience. She slowly raised her eyebrow, giving her the full force of the blank, unamused expression that sobered even Matron with its intensity.

"What were you saying?" Kelly asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Nothing, Kel. I was just on my way to bed."

"Jog off, then." She answered in a deadly calm voice. The blonde nodded vigorously and quickly left. Once she did, Kelly smirked to herself, "Still got it..."

When Chelsea reached the dorm, the large room immediately erupted into into action. Everybody was yelling and waving around money, checkbooks, and demanding they be told what happened.

"Isn't that what big brother's for?" Chelsea asked looking at Polly.

"Kelly cut the power off the cameras in the infirmary. I've got nothing." She answered shrugging.

"Just tell us what happened!" Somebody yelled.

"What did Kelly say when you confronted her?"

"Was there yelling?!"

"Crying?"

"On a scale from 1 to 10 how bad was it?"

"Will they survive the wounds?!"

Chelsea closed her eyes and stomped her feet. "Shut up! All of you! Just shut up and I'll tell you what I know!" The room was immediately silenced. "There was no yelling, no crying, no broken furniture and no blood."

"Does that include windows?" A small girl on her right asked her.

"Yes, there were no broken windows!" The blonde said in an exasperated sigh. "And they'll both survive. Kelly did get a concussion though, and she was limping." As she spoke, Chelsea saw hands moving around her, exchanging money in what was frankly quite a civilized and controlled manner.

"Did you hear at what time exactly did Fritton wake up like a' told ya?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I clocked it – 2:46 a.m., Kelly sneaked into the room at 11:28p.m. and didn't leave until 02:51 on the dot. You happy now?" She asked the room.

"No!" A chav from the corner yelled. "What were Kel and Fritton like when she left da room?"

"Kelly looked relieved and Annabelle was peacefully asleep. And that is all I know. Oh yeah... and she quoted Shakespeare."

A geek perked up, "Which play?"

"Much Ado About Nothing."

"I knew she'd quote Shakespeare. Everybody form a line and coff up." The headmistress ordered as she stepped out of the shadows. The girls groaned but did as they were told. The posh totty went to her shared bed to wait for her friends. The look Kelly had when she left the room, happy? No, it wasn't happy. Hopeful. Yes, hopeful. Made the posh totty think that maybe this was what the head girl needed. She hadn't seen hopeful in her face for a long time, and it was good to see it again. Yeah... maybe this really could work out.

**Sorry...? I'll be updating regularly now :D **


End file.
